The Stranger
by miss.sexysmartypants
Summary: A stranger appears from Ente Isla the demons seem to know him but Emi and Suzuno have no idea about his identity. Who is this man? And why are they so worried about him?
1. The Arrival

A/N I do not own The Devil is a Part-Timer or any of its characters. I only own my OC. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R

To the untrained eye, it would appear to be a day like any other. However if one knew better, they would say it was opposite day. The Demon King and the Hero Emilia, known to this world as Sadou Maou and Emi Yusa were walking to the Demon King's Castle and making polite conversation. The two froze on the spot when a gate appeared in the middle of the street next to them. Fortunately, there didn't seem to be anyone around. The man that fell out was beaten and bloodied head to toe. Emi saw recognition and worry flash in Maou's eyes.

"Maou," her voice trembled with worry as he walked out into the middle of the street sending out waves of anger. Alas Ramus was with Suzuno leaving Emi completely defenseless in the case that he turned on her in his anger. Maou carefully picked up the man and ran in the direction of the Demon's Castle careful not to jostle the body in his arms too badly. He didn't speak a word only leaving Emi to catch up to him.

"Who is he?" She asked when she finally caught up to him.

"You're going to have to tell me eventually because right now I have no reason to believe he's not an enemy I'm going to have to fight," she said when he didn't respond. At this first time since the stranger appeared Maou acknowledged her presence for the first time since the stranger appeared with a chilling glare and Emilia knew that if looks could kill she would be six feet under. This only made her more curious about the man in his arms.

In what appeared to be no time at all Maou was kicking open his door.

"ALCIEL, LUCIFER," Ashiya turned from his dishes and Urushihara from his computer with questioning gazes that transformed to be identical to the one Maou had when their eyes landed on the bruised and bloodied form. Both nodding they set to work. Urushihara moved faster than Emi and Suzuno had ever seen him as he spread a sheet on the floor and grabbed three soapy washcloths. Ashiya gathered all of the medical supplies available and hurried over to the sheet on which the man now laid. The three worked quickly cleaning and treating the injuries on the body whose only sign of life was the slight chest movement from his breathing. Emi and Suzuno watched this in quiet shock and awe. Suzuno having given Alas=Ramus to Chiho and sending her out of the room when Maou first kicked open the door.

"Good Sadou, who is this man?"

"I've already asked Suzuno he hasn't answered me," Nodding her head Suzuno stood and left the room. A few minutes later she returned.

"I have sent good Chiho to my living quarters with Alas Ramus for now," The group sat in silence for hours watching and waiting.

"J-J-Jacob," The group let out a collective gasp as the strange man broke the silence.

"Who-" Emi was cut off by Maou's voice

"I'm right here, Joshua, I'm right here," The demon king grabbed his hand and looked at him worry and relief consuming his face.

"G-Good," the man breathed as he lost consciousness once again. Emilia stormed over in confusion and with little resistance spun the devil around to face her gasping at the tears she saw filling his eyes.

"Why did he call you Jacob?" she questioned once she had recovered from her shock.

"Because that's my name," he replied coldly and returned to the side of the man now known as Joshua.

"What do you mean that's your name?!"

Again she got no response.

"Answer me, Devil. Who- Waaaaah!" She let out a yell, taken off guard by Urushihara and Ashiya as they pulled herself and Suzuno out the door and down the block as if there was an angel on their heels* before they finally drew to a stop. Now having escaped the threat of an angry demon king for the time being the two demons let out an exhale in relief before freezing in their tracks.


	2. The Child

A/N I do not own The Devil is a Part-Timer or any of its characters. I only own my OC. Possible spoilers are present. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R

Now having escaped the threat of an angry demon king for the time being the two demons let out an exhale in relief before freezing in their tracks. They were faced with a new danger. The two women they had dragged down the block were looming over them, and you could almost see the menacing aura that filled the air around them.

"Explain. Now," the hero looked at Lucifer certain he would give in and answer her quickly.

"I'm much more afraid of him than I am of you," he replied even as he shrank back arms crossed and looking away with a nonchalant expression on his face. After having gotten his ass kicked thoroughly, he still refused to answer. Emi turned to Ashiya in pure shock.

"That answer is for my lord to give. I can not in good faith give it to you,"

"What do you mean good faith? You're demons,"

"I will not tell you,"

"I guess I'll go ask go ask Satan then,"

"... Why am I the one who got hit?"

Back at the Demon King's castle, Emi had just arrived out of breath. Storming over to Maou she once again pulled him around to face her. More magic power than Emi thought he had filled the air, but Emi wasn't fazed. Alas=Ramus had dematerialized, and Chiho had gone home for the day. She was plenty capable of defending herself. To the astonishment of both parties, the man began to stir. The magic from Maou flowed into him, and his injuries started healing at a rapid rate. If Emi had any doubts before about this person being a demon, they vanished immediately. Injuries now completely healed the man's eyes snapped open and Maou spun back around to face him. The rest of the group chose that exact moment to walk back in.

"Joshua, are you alright?" Maou asked scanning his body for injuries.

"Jacob, is that you?"

"Who the hell is Jacob and who's HE?" Now, sure that the man identified as Joshua was okay he turned to Emi and stood.

"Not telling," he teased with a smirk on his face.

"SATAN, tell me, or I have no choice but to kill both of you,"

"I don't think you will though,"

"And why is that?"

"You wouldn't want to do that to Alas=Ramus,"

"I don't want to but I will,"

"I think I've grown on you,"

"AS IF!"

"Um… Jacob, who's this?"

"That's Alciel, but here his name is Shiro Ashiya. The girl in the kimono is Crestia Bell the death scythe aka Suzuno Kamazuki. And you probably recognize Lucifer aka Hanzo Urushihara," he said pointing to everyone in turn, "And this bitch of a hero is Emilia aka Emi Yusa," Before she could spit out a comeback Joshua jumped in front of him thinking to protect him.

"That's not gonna work," Lucifer drawled when he tried and failed to use magic.

"Besides she's not exactly what you would call a threat anymore,"

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean fry cook,"

"You know very well that I'm a shift manager,"

"Who cares!?"

"I do as well as every other hard-working MgRonalds employee ever!"

"That's hilarious,"

"What's going on here?" Joshua was standing next to the table where Suzuno and Ashiya were drinking tea and Urushihara was complaining that they didn't make any for him.

"They are always like this Good Joshua though I had the same reaction when I first saw how they acted after coming here. The hatred between the two seems to have dissipated significantly if not completely due to the presences of Alas=Ramus and the news that Emilia's father is alive,"

"Who is Alas=Ramus?"

"Their child of course. Who else would they be?"

"WHAT, THEY HAD A KID!?" This outburst seemed to get through to where the two were arguing in their little world, and they both turned to look at the room's other inhabitants. The aftermath of silence lasted about ten seconds before Joshua barreled over to Maou and punched him so hard he flew clear to the other side of the room. The noise seemed to wake up Alas and Acies because both parents started clutching their heads due to the crying of the children that was giving them major headaches. Soon enough two little girls appeared in the room seemingly from out of nowhere.

"Dam-" he stopped short at the look Emi shot him, "I mean um dang it that hurt," Acies ran over to her father and Alas cried from Emi's arms to let her see her papa. Emi quickly relented, walked over to Maou, and sat next to him on her heels giving him Alas=Ramus when she reached her arms out to him. He sat against the wall legs straight out in front of him and pulled the jewel fragments that were his daughters into his chest with a hug meant to reassure them that he was okay.

"When were you planning on telling me you did that with the hero?"

"I/HE DIDN'T," the duo yelled blushing like mad.

"Where did you get that assumption Joshua?!"

"So I would be wrong in assuming there's something between the both of you?"

"Yes," Maou was the only one who answered, and he shot a glance towards Emi when she didn't answer, but she was already preparing to leave, "Emi?"

"Sorry, I've work, I should leave,"

"But the schedule says you're off today," she froze in the doorway about to leave.

"You must've made a mistake I have to go," refusing to meet anyone's eyes the entire time. Maou rushed to the door when he heard her fall down the stairs and when their eyes locked she prayed he thought the tears and red face were from falling down the stairs. She had fallen hard. The four words ran through two minds at the same time, but they had an entirely different meaning for both people.

 **A/N: Plot Bunnies… Plot bunnies everywhere. Please don't forget to R &R!**


	3. The Reveal

**A/N I do not own The Devil is a Part-Timer or any of its characters. I only own my OC. Possible spoilers are present. Enjoy and don't forget to R &R**

Back in the six tatami apartment four pairs of eyes were focused on Maou.

"She was crying she must have really fallen hard,"

"YOU DUMBASS!" Joshua jumped in

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You can never take a damn clue can you,"

"I think it's the other way around jackass,"

"Well then why am I the one who figured it out first?"

"Oh please wise one bestow your wisdom upon me,"

"If you're too stupid to see it yourself nothing I can say will make it through that damn thick skull of yours, little one,"

"I'M OLDER!"

"Excuse me, Good Sadou," Suzuno cut in, "Am I to assume there is an age relation between you and Good Joshua?"

"Yeah… he's my big brother," It was Joshua who answered, "I find it hard to believe he's never mentioned me."

"Believe it," Maou said shrugging off the arm Joshua had thrown over his shoulders, "now I'm wondering what you did to get your dumb ass kicked out of Ente Isla?"

"Says the loser who failed to beat the weak as fuck hero,"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" it was Emi who had just opened the door in time to hear the last sentence. Summoning Better Half as she charged him but before she could pounce and effectively destroy the offender to her pride Maou jumped in her way.

"Emi, wait!"

"Get out of my way Maou I won't hesitate to kill you too. Why do you even care about this demon?" she asked spitting out the last words as if they left a bad taste in her mouth.

"He's my brother," answered Maou choosing to ignore the first comment. Emi was now frozen in the same state as Suzuno with her jaw hanging open and a pointer finger up in the air Better Half had dissolved.

 **~5 minutes later~**

Emi shook herself out of her stupor and Alas=Ramus materialized. She bypassed her father in preference to jump into the arms of her uncle leaving Maou shadowed by grief at being ignored by his own daughter. At this point they had all sat around the small table in the center of the apartment.

"So why are you here, Joshua?" Lucifer had asked the question on everyone's minds.

"It's a long story,"

"We've got time Josh," this was Maou expressing all of their thoughts in one little sentence made up of four words.

"Well, it started like this…,"

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter come back soon for another one. Don't forget to R &R reviews make me happy.**


End file.
